Terror of Kagome X
by Dunk234
Summary: Kagome and Shippo are forced by Naraku to join his team or he will kill their friends. Kagome X and Crazy Fox attack the heroes. Koga and Kikyo join forces with Inuyasha but can anyone heal his heart? A made up story. A bit of Miroku/Sango, Naruko/Kagome.
1. Prologue

This is a story is made-up. In this story, Naraku gives Kagome some options; to join his army or lose her friends until she joins. She does join and Shippo decides to follow her to his side. Days later, Inuyasha and the group encounter a demon fox that can turn into a werefox and a human with bows, arrows and a sword. Both have a sacred jewel fragment but the human has a bigger one. Kikyo joins Inuyasha's group to help rescue Kagome. Koga decides to join to defeat the two creatures he saw could defeat him. Later on, our heroes learn that Shippo is the demon fox but can they make Kagome and Shippo return. I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. I only own the plot, the demon fox name and the name of the human.

**Terror of Kagome X- Prologue**

* * *

At a mysterious castle, a man in a baboon suit was sitting and remembering his last meeting with a powerful miko.

"That girl with Inuyasha, must be mines" said the man who was called Naraku.

"Master, what's the plan" asked a voice. Naraku turned to see Kohaku standing there.

"I want you to take on Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango" said Naraku, "while I deal with Kagome".

"What about Shippo and Kilala?" asked Kohaku.

"Shippo hangs around Kagome so no threat" said Naraku, "Kilala on the other hand can fight, so be careful".

"What will you do with the miko?" asked Kohaku.

"She will join me or lose her friends one by one" said Naraku, "I think I start with that fox child".

"Let's go, master" said Kohaku. Naraku and Kohaku then left the scene.

* * *

While Kohaku fought Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kilala, Naraku watched Kagome from a distance. When Kohaku released his smoke gas, Naraku moved and grabbed Kagome. She screamed which made Inuyasha really mad.

When a good distance away, Kagome was put on the floor. "What do you want?" asked Kagome who was preparing her bow and arrows.

"I wanted to talk to you" said Naraku.

"Can I ask why?" asked Kagome.

"I want you to be on my side" said Naraku.

"And why would I do that?" asked Kagome.

"Because I can threat your friends" said Naraku. Kagome put down her weapon and stared at him.

"OK! What do I do?" asked Kagome.

"I tell you next time, we meet" said Naraku whose body was destroyed by a freak arrow launched by Sango.

"Leave her alone" said Sango. Naraku then vanished and so did Kohaku.

* * *

Next couple of days, Kagome was thinking about the proposal. She was thinking about it much that Shippo noticed and was worried. When everyone else was gone, he spoke up.

"What happened, mother?" asked Shippo. Shippo treated Kagome as his mother after joining the team.

"Naraku has given me a proposal" said Kagome.

"What is it?" asked Shippo.

"He wants me to join him" said Kagome, "he said; he would kill my friends, starting with you Shippo, just to get me to agree".

"I say do what you want to do" said Shippo, "I will agree with whatever you decide".

* * *

Inside a cave, Kikyo, Miroku and Inuyasha were battling a large demon. Kagome was watching from a distance.

Wind Tunnel.

Miroku revealed his hand and started to suck everything in but stopped when nothing was happening.

"We need a new plan" said Kikyo she turned to Kagome, "Kagome, launch an arrow at him". Kagome looked to the cave roof and knew what to do.

"Take this" she said. She released an arrow and hit the demon and bounced towards the roof and destroyed the spell.

Within minutes, Kagome woke up to see Naraku standing near in a new body. Shippo then appeared and ran to Kagome.

"OK! What do I have to do?" asked Kagome.

"Tomorrow met me at the Bone Eaters Well" said Naraku, "if you don't I will hunt down you friends".

"I will attend" said Kagome, she looked down to see Shippo wanted to talk too.

"Naraku, I won't leave Kagome's side, so please let me go too" said Shippo.

"OK! Both of you there tomorrow" said Naraku. He then vanished as everyone else woke up.

* * *

Next time, Kagome tells her friends she is going back to her world. Shippo says he will follow. When they arrived at the well, they meet Naraku. What will Inuyasha do when he finds out she was taken by Naraku?


	2. Kagome's disappearance

This is a story is made-up. In this story, Naraku gives Kagome some options; to join his army or lose her friends until she joins. She does join and Shippo decides to follow her to his side. Days later, Inuyasha and the group encounter a demon fox that can turn into a werefox and a human with bows, arrows and a sword. Both have a sacred jewel fragment but the human has a bigger one. Kikyo joins Inuyasha's group to help rescue Kagome. Koga decides to join to defeat the two creatures he saw could defeat him. Later on, our heroes learn that Shippo is the demon fox but can they make Kagome and Shippo return. I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. I only own the plot, the demon fox name and the name of the human.

**Terror of Kagome X Episode 1- Kagome's disappearance**

* * *

At Kaede's village hut, Kaede was helping Kagome with healing Kikyo, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha's wounds. Shippo looked at Kagome. He was still thinking about what Naraku said.

Later, Kagome told Kaede she was going to her world to get medical items. She agreed and she told Shippo to go with her and then return. Kilala looked at Shippo. She purred and caught Kagome's attention.

"I will be back soon" said Kagome. She and Shippo left with her bagpack.

On the way, Shippo looked shocked that they were doing this. "Kagome, do you really want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes, Shippo" said Kagome.

"Can I ask why?" asked Shippo.

"He said he would kill everyone until I agreed with him" said Kagome, "he also said you were to be first".

"So, I must also follow him" said Shippo, "if I don't I will end up hurting you".

* * *

Naraku was sitting on a tree near the well. Kohaku was nearby in the forest, both of them were waiting for the arrival of Kagome and Shippo. Naraku was happy when Kagome appeared and stood by the well. He looked to see the fox cub on her shoulder. He then jumped out of the tree and grabbed both of them by surprise.

"I see you are doing what I asked" said Naraku.

"Can you make it look like you captured me by surprise?" asked Kagome. Kohaku appeared.

"He has already captured you by surprise" said Kohaku.

"Kagome, it did look like you were about to jump into the well" said Shippo.

"OK! Let's go" said Naraku. He, Kohaku and his captives then disappeared.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up straight away when he smelled Naraku's scent nearby. Kaede turned to him.

"Stay there, Inuyasha" she said.

"I can not, because I can smell Naraku's scent near the well" said Inuyasha. Kaede was shocked and she screamed. Sango and the others woke up.

"What's wrong sister?" asked Kikyo.

"Naraku was near the well where Kagome and Shippo were heading towards" said Kaede.

"She been captured" said Sango. One of the villagers came running in.

"Kaede, I saw a man kidnapping that fox demon and the miko" said the villager.

"I can not believe, that Kagome and Shippo been kidnapped" said Inuyasha. Miroku then remembered something.

"Guys, I heard rumours that Naraku was hunting Kagome down" said Miroku.

"He waited for the right time" said Sango, "and now he took both of our friends".

* * *

At Naraku's castle, Kagome and Shippo sat in their designed bedroom. Around the room were pictures of Naraku. Shippo spotted a piece of the Shikon Jewel in the room. He got up but Kagome grabbed him as Naraku walked in.

"It seems I can trust you, Kagome" he said, "but you Shippo, I am disappointed".

"Can I ask why you have placed a piece of the Shikon Jewel in here?" asked Shippo. Naraku now knew that his plan must be put ahead.

"I was planning to make you two, my top generals" he said. Kagome was shocked but Shippo looked please.

"I will give Shippo the piece over there" said Naraku, he revealed many shards of the Shikon jewel , "and Kagome take all these and add them to your piece".

"What will happen?" asked Shippo.

"The shard you got Shippo, will turn you into a larger fox demon, which can turn into a werefox" said Naraku, he turned to Kagome, "you form will change into a warrior and a miko, with a sword and a bow".

* * *

"I see" said Kagome, "I agree". Shippo nodded in approval and Naraku gave Shippo the jewel fragment. Shippo put it into his arm and he started to change into a giant fox demon. Kagome added the other fragments to her piece and started to change into a strange human with armour, a sword, bow and arrows and the Shikon Jewel around her neck.

"I like this form" said the new Shippo.

"Give yourselves some new names" said Naraku.

"I am going to be called Crazy Fox" said the new Shippo.

"Call me Kagome X" said the new Kagome.

"Kagome X, never mention your name to the enemy" said Naraku.

"Yes, master" said Kagome X.

* * *

Next time, days pass on. Inuyasha and the group go to help Koga against Birds of Paradises. They are about to fight when Kikyo senses Shikon Jewel fragments approaching. Crazy Fox and Kagome X appear and start to attack everyone. Can our heroes notice that their new enemies are old friends?


	3. New Enemies

This is a story is made-up. In this story, Naraku gives Kagome some options; to join his army or lose her friends until she joins. She does join and Shippo decides to follow her to his side. Days later, Inuyasha and the group encounter a demon fox that can turn into a werefox and a human with bows, arrows and a sword. Both have a sacred jewel fragment but the human has a bigger one. Kikyo joins Inuyasha's group to help rescue Kagome. Koga decides to join to defeat the two creatures he saw could defeat him. Later on, our heroes learn that Shippo is the demon fox but can they make Kagome and Shippo return. I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. I only own the plot, the demon fox name and the name of the human.

**Terror of Kagome X Episode 2- New Enemies**

* * *

At Naraku's castle, Crazy Fox was walking in the corridors following Kohaku. "I am getting tired of no action" Crazy Fox said.

"When Kagome X senses a shard then yes" said Kohaku.

Elsewhere, Kagome X was with Naraku. His poisonous insects were flying around them. They were waiting for Kohaku and Mad Fox. Ten minutes later, they both arrived. The servants brought in food and all four sat down and started to eat.

Half an hour later, they had finished. Crazy Fox still looked down. Naraku noticed this.

"Kagome X, take Crazy Fox and go and destroy something" he said. Crazy Fox looked happy.

"Master, I don't want to disagree but I sense some shards close" said Kagome X.

"What exactly?" asked Kohaku.

"A battle between birds of paradises and the wolves" said Kagome X. Crazy Fox growled louder.

"OK! Go and found those shards" said Naraku. Kagome X and Crazy Fox then left the scene.

* * *

Inuyasha and the gang were moving fast following a smell of Shikon jewel fragments in the mountains. Sango and Kikyo were riding on Kilala.

"I wonder when we are going to go and look for Kagome" said Miroku.

"When we gathered forces against Naraku" said Inuyasha.

"I agree, he is a lot more stronger than all of us combined" said Sango.

"Can we stop, please?" asked Kikyo.

"Why?" asked Sango.

"I getting travel sickness" said Kikyo. Inuyasha stopped when he saw a tornado approaching.

"Now what?" said Inuyasha.

* * *

The tornado stopped in front of them and a wolf like demon appeared. "What are you doing here?" he asked as his wolf pack arrived.

"Inuyasha, he has three Shikon jewel fragments" said Kikyo.

"So you have a jewel founder on your side" said the lead wolf demon, "my name is Kouga".

"We are not near to talk you know" said Inuyasha.

"I don't care, dog boy" said Kouga.

"Did you call me a dog boy" said Inuyasha. They both started to argue but stopped when big birds appeared.

* * *

Far distance away, Kagome X and Crazy Fox were flying towards the battle scene. Kagome X was riding on Crazy Fox.

Back at the battlefield, Kouga was getting ready to fight. Sango knew what they were.

"Be careful they are Birds of Paradises" said Sango. Inuyasha pulled out his sword but when Kikyo started to shake, he turned around.

"What's wrong?" asked Inuyasha.

"I sense jewel shards approaching fast" said Kikyo. As she finished this sentence, two beings appeared and landed in the middle of the battlefield.

"What a fox demon" said Kouga.

"That is a human female" said Miroku.

* * *

"Who are you?" asked Sango. She was then pinned to the cliff by an arrow shot by her bow.

"I can not move" said Sango. Kikyo wanted to attack her but she vanished and appeared at the top of the cliff. She pulled out her sword.

Tornado Strike.

Kagome X swiped her sword and all the Birds of Paradises were killed with one strike. She then put her sword back into its sheath and then disappeared and landed by Crazy Fox. In her hands, was the jewel shard that the big bird had almost a minute ago.

* * *

Kouga charged both enemies but was blocked by the fox demon. "He is faster than me" he said. His wolf pack saw the fox demon moved fast and knocked down their boss.

"What is that thing?" asked Miroku. The fox demon turned around and started to shine.

"What is it doing now?" asked Kouga. Crazy Fox started to stand on two legs, his other two legs turned into arms with sharp claws. His tail disappeared and his wings folded back into the body.

When the light disappeared, the fox demon was now a werefox.

"It's a Werefox" said Inuyasha who at the time was trying to free Sango. Just then, he dodged quickly as the women tried to strike him with her sword. He looked to see a scratch mark.

"Who are you?" asked Kikyo. The werefox landed by the women.

"I am Crazy Fox" said the werewolf.

"My name is not for you to know" said the women. Inuyasha noticed them both wearing armour with a spider mark on it.

* * *

"Do you two work for Naraku?" asked Inuyasha. Crazy Fox and Kagome X looked at each other. They both nodded and turned back to Inuyasha.

"Yes we do" said Crazy Fox, "we are his top two generals". Inuyasha and his gang started to get angry.

"I want both Shippo and Kagome back now" said Inuyasha. Miroku started to reveal his wind tunnel but stopped when Kagome X swiped her sword and Naraku's poisonous insects was revealed. Miroku un-revealed his wind tunnel. Kilala charged Crazy Fox. Crazy Fox moved so fast that Kilala couldn't defend herself. Kilala returned to her smaller form.

"We will leave now" said the women. Crazy Fox started to change back and when he was done, Kagome X got on and left the scene very fast.

"Arrow return to me" she said. Sango was then released from the cliff as the arrow that holded her moved in the same direction as their new enemy.

"She can recall her arrows" said Sango.

* * *

When Kagome X and Crazy Fox returned to Naraku's castle, both met Naraku and then both of them reverted back to their previous forms. Shippo and Kagome were smiling and laughing with their boss.

* * *

Next time, Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken encounter Crazy Fox. Kaede helps heal the heroes' wounds. She goes out and meets up with Kagome X. She is warned that in the end Naraku will win. Can Sesshomaru outpower Crazy Fox?


	4. Sesshomaru troubled

This is a story is made-up. In this story, Naraku gives Kagome some options; to join his army or lose her friends until she joins. She does join and Shippo decides to follow her to his side. Days later, Inuyasha and the group encounter a demon fox that can turn into a werefox and a human with bows, arrows and a sword. Both have a sacred jewel fragment but the human has a bigger one. Kikyo joins Inuyasha's group to help rescue Kagome. Koga decides to join to defeat the two creatures he saw could defeat him. Later on, our heroes learn that Shippo is the demon fox but can they make Kagome and Shippo return. I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. I only own the plot, the demon fox name and the name of the human.

**Terror of Kagome X Episode 3- Sesshomaru troubled**

* * *

Crazy Fox was running in a forest. He had a new mission to hunt down Sesshomaru's group. He was ordered to see if Sesshomaru was a worthful opponent.

In the far distance, Rin was picking flowers with Ah-Un watching her.

"Ah-un, look pretty flowers" said Rin. Ah-Un nodded but growled as he sensed something coming. Rin looked up to see a demon fox like creature appeared. The beast looked at Rin.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" it asked.

"I don't know" Rin lied.

"OK! I just attack you to call him here" it said. He charged them. Ah-Un tried to protect Rin but was knocked over. Crazy Fox then dodged as something tried to attack him. He looked to see Sesshomaru and Jaken there.

"Who are you?" asked Jaken.

"I am Crazy Fox" it said, "I work for Naraku". Crazy Fox then started to shine. Crazy Fox started to stand on two legs, his other two legs turned into arms with sharp claws. His tail disappeared and his wings folded back into the body.

"He just became a werefox" said Sesshomaru.

* * *

"I here to fight you" said Crazy Fox to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru prepared his claws. He was surprised when he was tackled to the ground. Sesshomaru then heard a scream and looked to see Jaken on the ground with claw marks. Crazy Fox was now holding Rin.

"Put her down" said Sesshomaru. He charged only to get hit back by a sword. He looked to see a female holding a strange sword.

"And who are you?" he asked.

"I will not tell my name" said the woman.

"Tell your partner to put Rin down" said Sesshomaru before he collapsed. Kagome X put her sword back in its sheath.

"Crazy Fox drop the girl" said Kagome X, as Crazy Fox letted go off Rin and returned to Kagome X's side, "looks like Sesshomaru is just like Inuyasha, no-one can stop us". Both of them disappeared. Rin ran to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, they said that you are like Inuyasha" Rin said. Sesshomaru then got off the ground.

"I guess, Inuyasha can not beat them" said Sesshomaru. He looked at the scene.

* * *

At Kaede's village, Kaede was attending to the heroes wounds. Kouga was surprised about the people letting them stay here.

"Inuyasha, who did this to you guys?" Kaede asked.

"A woman and a fox demon called Crazy Fox" said Inuyasha.

"How can two beings defeat you?" asked Kaede.

"It seems they both have a piece of the Shikon jewel" said Miroku.

"Miroku, the woman had a bigger piece but it was always around her neck" said Sango.

"They both work for Naraku as his generals" said Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, who is that?" asked Kouga. Inuyasha turned to see his brother walking towards them.

"Sesshomaru, why are you here?" asked Inuyasha. Sango noticed that Rin was carrying Jaken.

* * *

"Inuyasha by your wounds, I guess you ran into the woman and Crazy Fox" said Sesshomaru.

"Yes, but why?" asked Inuyasha. Rin noticed two missing.

"Where's Kagome-sama and the kitsune?" she asked.

"They have both been kidnapped" said Kikyo.

"The answer to your question brother is that I have been attacked by them too" said Sesshomaru.

"Miroku, do you think we should gather an army to defeat those two?" asked Sango.

"I don't know" said Miroku.

* * *

Kaede was outside when she heard the villagers screaming at something. "It's a demon" shouted one of the villagers. Kaede looked to see a woman approaching.

"Don't worry, its human" said Kaede.

"She killed two people" said another villager. The woman stopped in front of Kaede.

"You work for Naraku don't you" said Kaede. Just then, Rin came running out.

"Not her, not her" said Rin.

"I guess you are the troublemaker" said Kaede. She screamed as Kagome X released an arrow pinning her to the hut.

"You guys can not defeat Naraku, in the end we will succeed" said Kagome X.

"I don't know who you are but leave now" said Kaede. She then noticed her recalling her arrow and then vanishing.

* * *

Next time, a mysterious woman kidnaps Rin. Our heroes trace Rin down and found an army of dead bodies. Kouga notices the woman. She introduces herself as Kagura. Crazy Fox attacks the others as Kagura battles the three demons. Can anything defeat Naraku?


	5. Kagura

This is a story is made-up. In this story, Naraku gives Kagome some options; to join his army or lose her friends until she joins. She does join and Shippo decides to follow her to his side. Days later, Inuyasha and the group encounter a demon fox that can turn into a werefox and a human with bows, arrows and a sword. Both have a sacred jewel fragment but the human has a bigger one. Kikyo joins Inuyasha's group to help rescue Kagome. Koga decides to join to defeat the two creatures he saw could defeat him. Later on, our heroes learn that Shippo is the demon fox but can they make Kagome and Shippo return. I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. I only own the plot, the demon fox name and the name of the human.

**Terror of Kagome X Episode 4- Kagura**

* * *

At Naraku's castle, Naraku had Kagome X give him the ability to create some incarnations. After the first day, two beings appeared. Crazy Fox was sleeping on the floor as Naraku entered with Kagome X and Kohaku.

"Good to see you awake, my incarnations" said Naraku.

"Yes master" said both of them. Crazy Fox woke up to see Kagome X stroking his fur.

"Kagura, team up with Crazy Fox and kidnap Rin" said Naraku. The taller incarnation stepped forward.

"Yes my lord" said Kagura.

"You are the wind sorceress, with the ability to control the dead" said Kagome X. She looked to see the smaller one carrying a mirror.

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting on a tree with Inuyasha a small distance beneath him. Jaken still wondered why he had to look after Rin. Rin was picking flowers and playing with Kilala. Kikyo noticed how cute she is.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I think Rin would have liked to play with Shippo" said Kikyo.

"I know" said Sesshomaru. Just then, Rin screamed everyone turned to see Crazy Fox in his werefox form holding Jaken by his neck. Sango noticed someone else behind Rin and Rin didn't know that.

"Rin run, there someone behind you" said Sango, "and it is not the woman with a sword". Rin started to run but the person behind her revealed her fan and made a slash on the ground before Rin. Rin stopped running and turned around and ended up in the hands of the woman. Crazy Fox dropped Jaken and appeared by Kagura's side.

"If you want her back, follow us" said Kagura who then moved one of her feathers and revealed a larger feather. She got on it and took her captivate with her while Crazy Fox followed on the ground very fast. Jaken got up and everyone followed them.

* * *

At a temple, Rin was on the ground tied up with Crazy Fox looking at her from a distance. Rin was watching the lady who captured her talk to the woman with the sword.

"Naraku, wants you to deal with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kouga" said Kagome X.

"OK! What about Crazy Fox?" asked Kagura.

"He will take on the others while I watch and help when needed" said Kagome X. She turned to Crazy Fox and he walked towards them. Rin looked around to see dead bodies everywhere. She screamed and alerted her captivates.

"She must not like dead bodies" said Kagura.

* * *

When the heroes arrived, Sesshomaru spotted Rin not being guarded. He ran to her but stopped when dead bodies started to rise up. They then started to attack. Sesshomaru started to back up.

"How can dead bodies attack?" asked Kouga. He got his answer as the lady from earlier was sitting on top of the temple. She jumped down between the dead bodies and them.

"You" said Sesshomaru, "give back, Rin now".

"I am Kagura, and I am one of Naraku's incarnations" said Kagura; this surprised everyone, "Corpse Dance". Kagura flapped her fan and the dead bodies then attacked. Sesshomaru prepared to defend himself when Inuyasha and Kouga knocked the bodies away.

"You guys, go and get Rin, we deal with Kagura" said Sesshomaru. The others ran past Kagura and towards Rin when Crazy Fox came out of nowhere.

"It won't be that easy" said Crazy Fox. Crazy Fox then started to shine. Crazy Fox started to stand on two legs, his other two legs turned into arms with sharp claws. His tail disappeared and his wings folded back into the body. The others prepared to fight. Unknown to the heroes, Kagome X was watching from inside the temple.

* * *

Crazy Fox sped up and knocked down Kilala and most of the wolves. Miroku tried to bring out his wind tunnel but noticed the poisonous insects are around. Sango moved her boomerang.

Hiraikotsu.

She threw her boomerang but suddenly was sent back at her. She grabbed it before it hit her. Sango looked to see the familiar sword of the woman.

"Guys, be careful" said Sango, "the woman is here too". Just then, Kagome X jumped out of the temple. Everyone turned to see her there. Crazy Fox then handed her sword back.

"Seems like her partner can use her sword" said Kouga who was dodging Kagura's wind attacks.

* * *

Kagome X then picked out a shard of the Shikon jewel from the big piece and put it on her sword. It seemed to get brighter.

"Now I going to show you why we are Naraku's generals" said Kagome X. Crazy Fox then returned to his fox form and Kagome X jumped onto him.

Spirit Sword Strike.

Kagome X swiped her sword and sent all her opponents flying. Next, Crazy Fox moved fast and got close to Kouga. He was sent flying in the opposite direction. Sesshomaru moved and grabbed Rin while Inuyasha jumped up.

* * *

Kagome X took back the shard from her sword and placed it back with the other pieces. Kagura appeared by their side.

"We meet another time, kids" said Kagome X before the temple and all three of them disappeared.

* * *

Next time, Kanna starts to steal people souls. Crazy Fox and Kagura use the soulless people to attack the heroes. During the battle, Crazy Fox reveals his true identity. Will our heroes discover the truth behind the generals?


	6. Kanna and Crazy Fox's true identity

This is a story is made-up. In this story, Naraku gives Kagome some options; to join his army or lose her friends until she joins. She does join and Shippo decides to follow her to his side. Days later, Inuyasha and the group encounter a demon fox that can turn into a werefox and a human with bows, arrows and a sword. Both have a sacred jewel fragment but the human has a bigger one. Kikyo joins Inuyasha's group to help rescue Kagome. Koga decides to join to defeat the two creatures he saw could defeat him. Later on, our heroes learn that Shippo is the demon fox but can they make Kagome and Shippo return. I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. I only own the plot, the demon fox name and the name of the human.

**Terror of Kagome X Episode 5- Kanna and Crazy Fox's true identity**

* * *

Kagura was walking inside Naraku's castle. She stopped at Crazy Fox and Kagome X's room and knocked. She heard a come in and entered.

"Yes Kagura, what is it?" asked Kagome X.

"I am here with orders from Naraku" said Kagura. Just then, a small kid appeared.

"What are the orders and who is this?" asked Crazy Fox.

"We are going to a village to steal some people's souls" said Kagura, "and this is Kanna".

"Master Naraku wants souls to make another incarnation" said Kanna.

"OK! Let's go then" said Kagome X. All four of them then left the castle with Naraku watching from a distance.

* * *

At a distance village, young girls and boys were running around while their parents were doing hard work.

A young girl was picking up flowers when she heard a noise. She turned to see Kanna nearby. The girl tried to escape but Crazy Fox was holding her. The girl's soul left her body and entered the mirror. The girl's body dropped to the ground. Kagura and Kagome X appeared and Kagura used her fan to control the soulless body.

"OK! Let's continue" said Kagura.

* * *

Inuyasha and the group arrived at the village some time later. Sango wondered where everybody was, but stopped when Rin screamed. Everyone ran to her position and saw a dead body. Miroku checked and the body had no pulse.

"It is either dead or liveness" suggested Miroku.

"So where is everybody else then?" asked Kikyo.

"Maybe Naraku is responsible" said Sango.

"I can not smell Naraku or anyone that works with him" said Inuyasha.

"I can not smell blood, so it's not his generals anywhere" said Kouga.

* * *

Just then Rin screamed as bodies started to lift up and they started to attack. Sesshomaru pulled out his sword but didn't get a chance to attack when he was tackled to the ground. Kilala growled and everyone noticed Crazy Fox standing a small distance away with all the bodies floating between him and them. Kikyo notices Kagura and a small kid approaching them. The small kid was carrying a mirror.

"Small kid, gets out of there" said Sango.

"I am safe here" said Kanna, "oh my name is Kanna, I am one of Naraku's incarnation". Kikyo was shocked about this.

"You guys are so foolish KUKU" said a voice. Everyone turned to see Naraku and Kagome X joining the battlefield.

* * *

"I have been waiting for this" said Inuyasha, "I am going to make you regret kidnapping Kagome and the runt". Crazy Fox was mad now.

"Who are you calling a runt?" he shouted. Inuyasha and the others turned to Crazy Fox. Naraku nodded to him and Crazy Fox started to change, within seconds he was getting smaller and smaller.

Once the light disappeared, Shippo was now in his place. Everyone but the enemies was shocked. Shippo then revealed the Shikon jewel fragment in his hands.

"Traitor" said Inuyasha.

"You mean, a saviour" said Shippo.

"What do you mean?" asked Kikyo.

"This is the only way that Kagome can not be killed yet" said Shippo.

* * *

"You mean Naraku has threatened Kagome" said Rin. The enemy just knew he was lying to keep the true identity of Kagome X.

Shippo started to change back into Crazy Fox. Kanna started to lift up her mirror.

"If you want to know what happened here, is that Kanna can steal souls through her mirror" said Naraku.

"What are you planning?" asked Kouga.

"I am planning to create a new incarnation" said Naraku as all the enemies disappear.

* * *

Next time, Kagome X joins up with the new incarnation. This one is a lot more different to anything before. Kagome X is riding a dragon demon who is her travelling partner when not with Crazy Fox. Can Inuyasha control himself or will be become too dangerous?


	7. Full Demon and UnMatoo

This is a story is made-up. In this story, Naraku gives Kagome some options; to join his army or lose her friends until she joins. She does join and Shippo decides to follow her to his side. Days later, Inuyasha and the group encounter a demon fox that can turn into a werefox and a human with bows, arrows and a sword. Both have a sacred jewel fragment but the human has a bigger one. Kikyo joins Inuyasha's group to help rescue Kagome. Koga decides to join to defeat the two creatures he saw could defeat him. Later on, our heroes learn that Shippo is the demon fox but can they make Kagome and Shippo return. I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. I only own the plot, the demon fox name, names of some other characters and the name of the human.

**Terror of Kagome X Episode 6- Full Demon and Un-Matoo**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

At Naraku's castle, Kagome X was sitting in her room with Crazy Fox sleeping nearby. At her feet, was her new pet. He was a young dragon demon who was given to her by Naraku. The dragon also had a Shikon jewel fragment on his hands. Just then, Naraku entered with an enormous being behind him.

"This is Phantom" said Naraku, "my latest incarnation".

"Okay, what's the plan for today?" asked Kagome X. Just then, Crazy fox woke up and he looked at Phantom and thought something is wrong with it. He was surprised when Phantom looked at him. Naraku noticed too.

"He is a psychic, so don't think anything bad about him" said Naraku. The new dragon demon yawned and Phantom noticed him.

"He said his name is Un-Matoo" said Phantom. Kagome X noticed that Naraku was right. Un-Matoo stepped outside and changed into a larger dragon with a saddle.

"Kagome X take Phantom and Un-Matoo and destroy some villages" said Naraku. Kagome X nodded and got onto Un-Matoo and followed Phantom away from the castle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha and the group returned to Kaede and telled her what they have discovered.

"So ye Shippo, is the fox demon" said Kaede, "it explains why no-one has seen any sign of him".

"He said he did it to protect Kagome" said Kikyo.

"I guess Naraku is still trying to break down Kagome" said Kaede, "but big problem is who the woman with Shippo sometimes truly is?"

"She never mentions her name but is very chatty" said Miroku.

"Rin agrees with you, Miroku" said Rin.

"I am still surprised with the events that happened with the girl, Kanna" said Sesshomaru.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

At a nearby village, farmers were working in their fields when Phantom arrived. The people started to run only to get killed with a shock-wave.

"Don't think that you can escape children because I can hear your thoughts" Phantom shouted. Behind him, Un-Matoo and Kagome X were watching the events.

"All this blood will attract Inuyasha and his group here" said Kagome X. About ten minutes later, Kouga, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha arrived to see all the blood.

"What caused all of this?" asked Kouga. He looked to see a giant dragon ahead of them.

"Sesshomaru is that your dragon over there?" asked Kouga who just happened to see Ah-Un arrive with the rest of the group.

"Did you say a dragon?" asked Kikyo. She noticed too and there was someone on it. Just then, the person turned the dragon around and then landed. The heroes noticed the woman get off.

"So nice to see you again" said Kagome X "this is Un-Matoo".

"I know who couldn't cause all this damage" said Sango. Just then, the one responsible landed behind Kagome X.

"I am Phantom" it said, "and I am an incarnation of Naraku's with the power of all the souls absorbed the other day".

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"I leave you guys to battle" said Kagome X as she took off into the sky on Un-Matoo. Phantom moved closer as he started to read their minds.

"If you think I will let all of you leave here alive you are joking" said Phantom, this surprised them all, "I am a psychic". Inuyasha removed his sword and aimed for Phantom who just knocked him behind him. The others decided to wait until their turn.

"I see why no-one of the village survived" said Inuyasha. Kagome X was watching from above as Inuyasha charged again and like before he was met with a big punch that sent him flying.

"Think that when I am done here, I get to play with our captivate" said Phantom. This made Inuyasha mad but Phantom knew what he was trying to do as he looked towards Kagome X.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Within minutes, Tetsusaiga was broken by Phantom's sharp teeth. Inuyasha and everyone but Kagome X was shocked by this. Inuyasha landed badly on the ground as Phantom turned to the remaining enemies. Kouga and Sesshomaru stepped ahead of the group. Kagome X started to sense something different about Inuyasha. Phantom turned to see strange marks on Inuyasha.

"Oh! No, he has become a full demon" said Sango. Everyone else started to back away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Phantom was shocked when he felt Inuyasha rip out one of his teeth. "I kill you" said Phantom.

"I kill you first and then the others" said the full demoned Inuyasha who then swiped Phantom with his claws. Phantom collapsed to the ground. Inuyasha then turned to the others but was surprised when something hit him from behind. Rin noticed that the dragon on the other side had attacked. Kikyo then senses something from the dragon.

"Guys, Un-Matoo has a Shikon jewel fragment someone where" said Kikyo. Kagome X jumped off Un-Matoo and produced her sword which within seconds was surroundered by her miko energy.

"Say bye-bye" said Kagome X.

Holy Strike.

Kagome X swiped her sword and it hit Inuyasha badly enough to turn him into a human.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha, you will return back to normal after tonight" said Kagome X before leaving with Un-Matoo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Next time, Totosai appears and helps recreate Tetsusaiga and a new sword for Sesshomaru. With Naraku, Kagome X spends some alone time with Naraku while Crazy Fox and Un-Matoo play with each other. Can Totosai make sure that their weapons don't break again?


End file.
